When Worlds Collide(abandoned)
by AngelEmpress97
Summary: This fic is old and no longer active. I've completely abandoned it. For the new reviewer, sorry to say, but it's been this way since 2015. I advise you to refer to my other fics on ao3. Although, one is also inactive as I've also abandoned that one, there is still one being updated and one of my better works.
1. The Blue Farm House

**Howdy! I totally forgot to put artist comments at the top of each chapter with disclaimers. Also, this is a sort of... revision of the previous, discontinued _Demigod Platoon: E Pluribus Unum_. This time, however, it's only me writing it.**

 **This story goes between two different points of view. The first one is of my up coming comic series, _Demigods,_ and how they combined with the Percy Jackson universe (owned by Rick Riordan, who I am not). The second is of another up coming comic series, _Checkmate_ , and how they combine with the RWBY universe (owned by Roosterteeth and the late Monty Oum, who I am also not).**

 **Anyway, Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Blue Farm House.

 _Liam_

It had been a couple months since Liam had contact with the Butterfly Effect Team (BET for short). He wondered why it was so calm, but then again, that only meant something huge could happen. Demigod instincts were just the _best thing ever_.

The child of Zeus had just finished fighting off the Manticore for the second time that month. The four demigods that set out on the mission had taken a trip to the nearest McDonalds to grab a bite to eat. Anna-Marie and Mark were arguing as to what could have caused the annoying beast to respawn so quickly, while Nicholas and Liam had a nice chat about the battle.

"I'm surprised you didn't zap it into oblivion, sparky," Nicholas said as he dipped his fries into barbecue sauce, already finished with his twenty piece McNuggets. "You love zapping things."

"First of all, _don't call me sparky, you bloody twat_ ," Liam snapped, his british accent evident. He bit into his second Big Mac. He swallowed and said: "Second, I do _not_ like zapping things; And _third_ ," Liam paused. "Well, zapping things takes a lot of energy in order to be accurate- and there was no _way_ I was risking it since _gearhead_ over here was getting in my bloody way!"

"Well, I wouldn't have been _in_ your gods damn way if it hadn't been for the stupid monster chasin' me- _specifically me!_ " Mark hissed with a glare and a southern accent, his Dr. Pepper in his hand. " _And don't call me gearhead!_ "

"Oh, shove off, you were lucky Tiberius tackled the thing," Liam argued.

"Remind me to give Tiberius an extra pound of meat tonight," Nicholas said with his mouth full of fries.

"Dude, don't talk with your mouth full, Nic, it's gross," Mark groaned.

Nicholas swallowed. "What? Like you haven't talked with a mouth full of my cooking," He said while dipping another handful of fries into his barbecue sauce.

"No, I don't!"

"Yeah, you do, actually," Anna-Marie said. "It's not very attractive."

"See? Even your girlfriend says so, Mark," Nicholas said before shoving his fries in his mouth.

Liam's eyes wandered over to the TV screen on the other side of the restaurant. The news was on and the scrolling text on the bottom said: "Strange occurrences have happened", "'The world has shifted in an abnormal motion' scientists say", and "The earth has doubled in size".

"Do you think they're just imagining things?" Liam asked.

"Who?" Anna-Marie asked.

"The humans," Liam said quietly. "There are dozens of accounts that the earth is changing rapidly."

"Do you think it's Gaea?" Mark asked, staring at the TV.

"Possible, but not likely," Anna-Marie said. "The earth mother isn't going to wake up for at least another century."

"You never know, wise girl," Nicholas said, taking a swig from his Coca Cola. "Kronos rose, like, two decades before he was supposed to- and you know how that turned out."

"Yeah, but that's a few decades," Anna-Marie defended. "A century is ten times more than a decade."

Nicholas shrugged. "I dunno math, you know that, Anna," Nicholas said with his straw near his mouth. He took another swig of his Coke.

"This doesn't feel right," Liam muttered.

"We're demigods, Liam, nothing _ever_ feels right," Nicholas said.

Liam turned his head towards Nicholas. "No, Nic, this is different," He said. "It's like…"

"Hey, isn't that our house?" Mark asked, pointing to the TV.

On the screen was a video of a large, light brown farm house. Violette had her head peeking out of the window while Zackary and Bridgette shooed the camera men away from the house. In the background was what looked like a blue farm house and a pitch black clydesdale with white fringe on its hooves (Tiberius the Hellhound's disguise while around humans).

"We need to go home," Liam commanded. " _Now._ "


	2. Urgent

**Howdy! I totally forgot to put artist comments at the top of each chapter with disclaimers. Also, this is a sort of... revision of the previous, discontinued _Demigod Platoon: E Pluribus Unum_. This time, however, it's only me writing it.**

 **This story goes between two different points of view. The first one is of my up coming comic series, _Demigods,_ and how they combined with the Percy Jackson universe (owned by Rick Riordan, who I am not). The second is of another up coming comic series, _Checkmate_ , and how they combine with the RWBY universe (owned by Roosterteeth and the late Monty Oum, who I am also not).**

 **Anyway, Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Urgent.

 _Liam_

"How were _humans_ able to cross the barrier?" Mark asked, slightly annoyed as they ran towards Liam's Hellcat Charger. "I thought Hecate masked our location."

"She did," Liam said. "Nic and I saw it at the beginning, when my mum started training us as demigods." He slid into the driver's seat, Nicholas taking shotgun and the other two hopping into the back.

"Right, I remember that," Nicholas said. "That was also the day you-!"

Liam slapped his hand onto Nicholas' face. "We _don't_ speak of that."

"Just start the car so we can get home and figure out what's goin' on, trigger-happy!" Mark snapped. "That seems to be the _only_ thing we ever do anymore…" He muttered.

"What did you expect?" Nicholas asked. "We're demigods, remember?"

Liam did as he was told, turning the key and pulling the car out of its parking spot, and as much as he hated using Hecate's magic, but they _really_ didn't need another cop chase.

"Anna," Liam said.

"Got it," She responded, knowing full well what he wanted.

She placed her hand on her seat as a mask of glassy mist covered Liam's sports car.

"Speed is key!" Nicholas shouted, his hands shooting up into the air with a dorky grin on his face.

"Dork," Liam said with a smirk as he floored the gas pedal.

They hit top speed in a short time, heading to the edge of Washington DC where there was usually an empty field. The odd thing was it wasn't empty. They slowed down and dropped the mask about a mile out. Once they reached home, their house was visible and it looked exactly like it had on the TV in McDonalds.

Liam stopped in the middle of the road and jumped out of the driver's seat. Nicholas did the same and ran into the house, probably to calm down Violette.

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" Liam shouted, his voice booming.

"There you are, Liam!" Bridgette shouted in an Irish accent, annoyed for obvious reasons. "Where have you guys been?"

"We were grabbing a bite to eat at McDonalds on the way back- why is the media here?" Liam asked. He leaned in towards Bridgette. "And what happened to the barrier?" Liam whisper yelled.

"We don't know, Li," Bridgette responded quietly through gritted teeth. "And they won't fucking leave us alone!" She shouted, her head turned towards the news reporter that was pestering Zackary. He looked like he was going to punch the woman in the face. She turned back towards Liam. "You gotta get them outta here, Liam! I'm kind of scared Vi's going to have a fucking heart attack from all this stress!"

"Well, Nic is here, so she might calm down," Liam said with a sigh.

"Yeah, might," Bridgette repeated with an unamused expression. "Keyword: _might_."

"Well, if you figure out a way to revive Simon, let me bloody know," Liam said sharply. He turned towards the news reporter and shouted: "Hey! You! Get the bloody hell off my lawn!"

"Nice, going middle aged this time," Bridgette muttered under her breath as Liam started walking over to the woman.

The woman turned her head and instantly shoved the mic into Liam's face. The head of the mic sparked once.

"Hello, and who are you? Can you tell us why all this is happening?" She asked.

"I'm the owner of this property and I want you all _off it!_ " Liam snapped.

"Can you tell us why all this is happening, sir?" She repeated.

"We're as clueless as any of you- _NOW GO AWAY!_ " Liam shouted with a booming voice.

Suddenly, Liam heard the cracking of plastic shortly followed by crunching. Liam turned his head towards the camera man who no longer had a camera.

It was now on the ground in pieces with Zackary huffing and puffing.

"Well, someone's angry," Liam muttered, slightly indifferent.

" _I told you to put the fucking camera away!_ " Zackary hissed with a thick Irish accent.

"Okay, Zack, back inside," Bridgette said, dragging Zackary by the collar of his shirt.

" _Let me go, Bridge! I wanna kick his arse!_ " Zackary shouted as his sister dragged him into the house.

"You are not going to beat up a cameraman on public television!" Bridgette shouted.

"Ya'll need to get out," Mark snapped, pointing down the road back to DC.

"You're scaring the shit out of my friend's sister and you're trespassing on _my land_ , now get out of here before I call the cops!" Liam shouted, joining Mark in pointing back towards DC.

The group of press and news reporters got back into their vans and cars and drove off. Liam sighed in relief as both he and Mark dropped their arms.

"That could have gone better," Anna-Marie said, getting out of the Hellcat Charger and walking inside. "You should put your car back in the garage, Li."

"Yeah, yeah," Liam muttered as he grabbed his keys from his pocket and jumped back into his car.

He turned on the ignition and parked it inside on the left. On the right side was Nicholas' motorbike. It was pitch black with silver lining. On the storage compartment was the image of Cerberus on both sides in silver. HELLHOUND was printed on the lid and there was a box of tools sitting next to it. Sitting on the black leather seat was his helmet, just as black as the bike and it had the same silver lining.

"What in Hades is he doing with the tool box out?" Liam muttered to himself.

He shrugged it off and put his keys back in his pocket. Before he left the garage through the door to the kitchen, he pressed a button beside the door and the garage door closed. He went back inside.

The kitchen was nice; it had a modern look, a bar, and a decent dining room attached. Francesca sat at the bar with a lemonade in hand and a content look on her face.

"So," Francesca began with a light Italian accent. "How did the Manticore mission go?"

"We're alive, aren't we?" Liam said as he passed the table.

"I was just trying to make conversation, sparky!" Francesca shouted to him as he walked into the living room.

"Don't call me sparky, Franny!" Liam shouted back.

"Don't call me Franny!"

"Then don't call me sparky!"

In the living room, Nicholas sat on the couch with Violette who seemed to have calmed down. Anna-Marie sat on the loveseat, Mark probably was in his workshop (which is actually the basement), Bridgette had her arms crossed and sat on Zackary who was face down on the carpet in the middle of the room, Lovino was nowhere to be found, and Michael sat on the floor next to Liam's recliner (he claimed it when he was seven because he was a stupid, stubborn brat). Immediately, Liam plopped into his recliner and sighed.

"So, what are we going to do about the whole barrier thing?" Bridgette asked.

"More importantly," Nicholas started. "What are we going to do with that blue house?" He asked. "You know, _the one that appeared out of no where_."

"Who on Olympus has the power to do this kind of thing?" Anna-Marie thought out loud. "Hecate would have no reason to do that, Kronos is back in Tartarus for another several decades, and Gaea is still asleep."

"Maybe it's not a god," Liam said. "It's been awhile since we've heard from the boss and Tic Tock, so something must be up."

"Houston, we have a problem," Nicholas said, sitting back on the couch with a smirk on his face. Anna-Marie, Bridgette, and Liam glared at the son of Hades. "Get it? Cause it's a space problem?"

"Never do that again," Bridgette said, bluntly.

"But-!"

" _Never. Do. That. Again. Nicholas._ " Bridgette repeated.

"By the way," Liam said, changing the subject. "Why is the box of tools next to your bike?"

"What tools…?" Nicholas looked confused. Then his face went in shock. " _MARK!_ " Nicholas shouted as he ran down into the basement.

"Mark knows not to mess with Nicholas' bike," Anna-Marie said, indifferent.

Suddenly, Liam's communicator on his wrist turned on, a young woman with long brown hair, blonde bangs, and a black with white trim cloak appeared. She had scrapes and cuts on her face.

"Boss?" Liam asked, concerned.

"You need to find a way to get onto the ship as soon as possible," she said. "It's urgent!" Then, it cut off.

Liam looked at the others in the room.

"Well, that answers that question," Bridgette said.


	3. LYNX and the Chessboard

**Howdy! I totally forgot to put artist comments at the top of each chapter with disclaimers. Also, this is a sort of... revision of the previous, discontinued _Demigod Platoon: E Pluribus Unum_. This time, however, it's only me writing it.**

 **This story goes between two different points of view. The first one is of my up coming comic series, _Demigods,_ and how they combined with the Percy Jackson universe (owned by Rick Riordan, who I am not). The second is of another up coming comic series, _Checkmate_ , and how they combine with the RWBY universe (owned by Roosterteeth and the late Monty Oum, who I am also not).**

 **Anyway, Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: LYNX and the Chessboard.

 _Chaos_

"Are you absolutely sure it's not Tak'r?" Chaos asked.

"Absolutely sure," Elek said.

"Confirmed?"

"Yes."

"Certain?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"I wouldn't go _that_ far, but if it makes you happy, darlin'."

Chad laughed. "I see what he did there!"

"Quiet, gearhead," Rebecca said firmly. "It wasn't even that funny."

"Yes it was!" Taylor said enthusiastically.

" _Quiet!_ " Chaos hissed. "This is still a huge problem!"

"Not really," Molli said.

"But you said they had weapons, right, Dam?" Chaos asked.

Dominic nodded.

"Does that _not_ scream threat to you?"

"Just because they have weapons doesn't mean they're _necessarily_ a threat," Molli said.

"It doesn't mean they _aren't_ a threat, either!" Chaos countered.

"Why don't you all shut up?" Dray said harshly. "I can't hear my music."

"Well, maybe you should stop listening to your _music_ when we're having a meeting, Dray!" Chaos hissed.

"Fuck you!" Dray spat back. "I do what I want, bitch!"

"Hey!" Elek shouted. "Don't call her that!"

Dominic groaned.

It had been a long day. It started with Dominic coming back from a patrol around the borders on the walls. He'd found four unidentifiable persons on the rocks around the island. Chaos, like always, overreacted and had suggested immediate action on the matter; however, everyone else thought they should just watch what they do and even talk to them. Chaos didn't like that idea.

Their teamwork hadn't gotten any better since their last encounter with Tak'r. Vex had, once again, made them question their efforts. Chaos didn't like that, but her controlling attempts only worsened the matter.

"If we're all done _arguing_ ," Kale interrupted. "Maybe you should just walk up to them and ask them what they're doing here."

"That was my idea," Elek said.

"See? My little bro, E, knows whats up," Kale said, pointing to Elek.

"It's Chaos who doesn't agree," Molli muttered.

"What if they're hostile?" Chaos suggested. "If we go in blindly, we're going to seriously get hurt and we'll have failed to protect the kingdom!"

"Then we _won't_ go in blindly, Chaos!" Molli said, throwing her hands in the air. "We'll bring our weapons."

"Settled?" Elek asked his girlfriend.

Chaos sighed. "Alright, we'll go."

With that, they packed up their gear and went to the rocky bay of Sa'car.

Maybe Chaos _was_ paranoid. Nonetheless, she wasn't going to risk it after Elek had been captured and Sa'car was left in ruin. Her defenses were high and she couldn't handle another attack like that. Elek still looked pale and thin from being in Tak'r's dungeon. Who even uses dungeons anymore? It was ridiculous.

"Why are you so paranoid, Chaos?" Chad asked, really confused.

Chaos turned her head towards Chad with an annoyed expression. "I'm not paranoid, I'm just-!"

"Chaos," Elek interrupted. "Calm down."

"Is it because of Vex?" Chad asked.

"Chad," Elek said through gritted teeth.

"They haven't attacked lately, though," Taylor pointed out.

"Guys, stop."

"I know, but we're sort of getting into war with them."

" _Guys_."

"Oh!" Taylor began. "Maybe it's because of-!"

" _I will shoot you both in the face if you don't drop it!_ " Elek hissed.

The two instantly shut up. Chaos didn't know how he did it. She turned her head back towards their direction to see the four Dominic had seen.

"There- twelve o'clock," Chaos pointed out.

The four turned their heads to see them. Two of them had their hoods up, one male one female, another had an odd rapier scabbard with rapier, female, and the last one was a tall male with a sword at his side. The one with the sword waved at them with a warm smile.

"They're shady, I don't like it," Chaos muttered to Elek.

"Does that not sound paranoid?" Chad asked.

" _Chad_ ," Elek hissed through gritted teeth.

"Sorry- shutting up now."

"Hello!" The Tall male said. "What is this place?"

"Who are you and what are you doing on Sac'ar's borders?" Chaos asked harshly.

"Chaos, calm down," Elek whispered.

"Oh! Sorry," The tall male said again. "I'm Yancy Goldman; these are my teammates, Luna Blackthorn, Nahia Rosemary, and Xenon Argentus."

"We're team LYNX," Luna added, monotone. "And who are you?"

"We're Sac'ar's Chessboard," Elek greeted. "I'm E; this is Chaos, Chad, Taylor, Molli, Dam, Rebecca, and Dray."

"Chessboard?" Luna questioned quietly.

"Sup?" Dray said with a head nod.

"I _told_ you we shouldn't have left campus!" Luna scolded Yancy.

"Calm down, Lu," Yancy said with a heartfelt laugh. "It's fine; I'm sure Ozpin doesn't mind."

" _Ozpin_ isn't who I'm worried about!"

"This is obviously a BET problem," Molli said out loud.

"Most likely, yes," Chaos agreed.

"What exactly is going on?" Nahia asked, annoyed.

"Calm your tits, bruh; we'll get to that in a second," Molli said. "Call the boss?"

Chaos nodded firmly.

"Callin' the boss!" Molli shouted before tapping her communicator on her wrist.

It rang four times before the image of the boss with cuts and scrapes on her face came up.

"Boss lady…?" Taylor began.

"No time! You need to find a way onto the ship, ASAP," The boss said. "God, I've done this like seven times now," She added before the call was cut off.

"Confirmed," Elek said. "It's a BET problem."


	4. Demigods vs Demigods?

**Howdy! I totally forgot to put artist comments at the top of each chapter with disclaimers. Also, this is a sort of... revision of the previous, discontinued _Demigod Platoon: E Pluribus Unum_. This time, however, it's only me writing it.**

 **This story goes between two different points of view. The first one is of my up coming comic series, _Demigods,_ and how they combined with the Percy Jackson universe (owned by Rick Riordan, who I am not). The second is of another up coming comic series, _Checkmate_ , and how they combine with the RWBY universe (owned by Roosterteeth and the late Monty Oum, who I am also not).**

 **Anyway, Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Demigods vs Demigods?

 _Liam_

"This is your _worst_ idea since that one time you decided to jump into the water while fighting _Hector_ ," Anna-Marie shouted after Michael as the group of demigods walked up to the blue barnhouse. "And _that_ may have been your _stupidest_."

"I was angry and he tried to kill Liam!" Michael shouted back. "There's no way I was going to let that asswhole get away with it."

"Wait, you actually _remember_?" Anna-Marie asked, dumbfounded.

"No," Michael said. "Only, like, the first part of it."

Anna-Marie facepalmed.

"Whatever's happening, we need to find out what it is," Liam explained. "Mikey's got a good idea here."

"Thanks, bro," Michael said.

Tiberius barked.

"Sup, Tibey?" Nicholas asked.

He howled.

"Really? Hades kids _and_ Pluto? Cool!" Nicholas said.

"So there are demigods over there?" Anna-Marie asked.

"Oh yeah!" Nicholas said with a grin. "And a _lot_ of them!"

Suddenly, a guy with an undercut came crashing into Nicholas. He sat on him with a dorky grin.

"Lance?!" A female voice shouted. "Lance, where in the pit are you?!"

" _ACK-_! Dude! What the Tartarus?!" Nicholas screeched.

"Who are you?" Liam asked with a raised eyebrow at the guy sitting on Nicholas.

"My name's Lance!" He said.

" _Liam! Get him off me!_ " Nicholas shouted in distress. Tiberius whined, confused as to what was happening.

"Yeah, no," Liam said, crossing his arms.

"Don't tell me you're still mad about Tibey pissing on your car!"

" _Oh, I'm beyond mad!_ " Liam hissed. "Hellhound piss is _not_ easy on the paint job!"

"He said he was sorry!"

"Don't care," Liam said.

"So who are you guys?"

"I'm Anna-Marie, that's Liam, his brother Michael is over there, and the one you're sitting on is Nicholas," Anna-Marie introduced.

"Cool," Lance said. He looked down at Nicholas. "So, Nicky, are you into men?"

"Don't call me Nicky!" Nicholas said. "You can call me Nic though. And I'm a pansexual."

"Oh, yay!" Lance shouted before squeezing Nicholas on the ground. "Future boyfriend!"

"Lance there you are-! _Lance!_ " A girl said, walking up to them. "Get off that guy!"

"Awe," Lance whined. "But future boyfriend!"

" _Lance_ ," The girl hissed.

"Fine…" Lance said as he got off of Nicholas.

"Who are you?" Anna-Marie asked.

"I'm Leah," She said. "Who are you?"

"My name is Anna-Marie; this is Liam, Michael, and Nicholas-!"

"My future boyfriend!"

"Whoa, there," Nicholas said as he got off the ground. "Goin' a little fast there. Wait until after the first date."

"So, why are you here in camp? I've never seen you guys around before," Leah asked.

"That's because..." Anna-Marie paused. "... Liam you tell them."

"Tell us what?" A thin guy said as he walked up to them.

"Hey. Xander," Leah greeted him. "New people- don't know why they're here."

"I'm not telling 'em, you tell 'em," Liam muttered.

"You're the Zeus kid."

"So that automatically makes me teller? Hades no! You're the wise girl, you tell em!"

"We're still here, you know!" Xander said.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Anna-Marie said. "We're here because the space-time continuum seems to be going... Abnormal."

"Are you serious right now?" Leah asked. "You must be joking."

"Actually, we're not," Michael said.

"It seems that our worlds have... Combined." Anna-Marie said.

"What?" Lance asked, looking confused.

"What are you talking about?" Xander asked.

"You're at the edge of DC," Liam said.

"No, we're in Long Island," Leah corrected.

"Yes," Anna-Marie said. "But you're also at the edge of DC."

"That's not-!"

"-It's the space-time continuum," Liam said. "Something's going on, and knowing the boss, you'll be coming along."

"And we're supposed to believe this why?" Xander asked, slightly indifferent.

"Did you not catch the part where _Long Island and Washington DC are RIGHT NEXT to each other?_ " Liam hissed. "Where your little _camp_ is, there should be acres of open field with _tons_ of training equipment!"

"Calm down, sparky," Nicholas said.

" _Don't call me sparky!_ "

"Okay- Li, _will you calm down?_ " Nicholas said.

"Nicholas is right," Anna-Marie said. "We need to be calm."

"Okay," Leah began as she casually reached into her purse. "Suppose we believe you, even _if_ it sounds as crazy as it does, what are we supposed to do about it?" She held up a can of kool aid and handed it to Xander. She had another one in her other hand.

"We… We don't actually know yet," Liam sighed.

"What did he do?" Xander asked, slightly annoyed, narrowing his eyes.

"He sat on that Nic kid," Leah explained. "Bottoms up."

"Oh, come on!" Xander whined. "I wasn't even here for it!"

"Too bad, Grey; drink up."


	5. Beacon Academy

**Howdy! I totally forgot to put artist comments at the top of each chapter with disclaimers. Also, this is a sort of... revision of the previous, discontinued _Demigod Platoon: E Pluribus Unum_. This time, however, it's only me writing it.**

 **This story goes between two different points of view. The first one is of my up coming comic series, _Demigods,_ and how they combined with the Percy Jackson universe (owned by Rick Riordan, who I am not). The second is of another up coming comic series, _Checkmate_ , and how they combine with the RWBY universe (owned by Roosterteeth and the late Monty Oum, who I am also not).**

 **Anyway, Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Beacon Academy.

 _Chaos_

"Why did I even _agree_ to this, I never agree to things like this, it's not safe, why are we doing this," Chaos muttered to herself.

"Chaos, stop muttering to yourself," Elek said.

"Oh, don't worry," Yancy said. "Beacon's pretty safe. Ozpin and Glynda take good care in that."

"Yeah," Luna muttered. "And _Glynda_ will have our _heads_ when we get back."

"Here we go," Xenon muttered while Nahia sighed and placed her palm on her forehead.

"Glynda won't do anything like that, come on Lu," Yancy argued.

" _Glynda_ made it _very clear_ that we were _not to leave campus ever again_ for any other reason _besides a mission!_ " Luna hissed. " _She will have our heads_."

"Arguing is going to get us nowhere, you know," Nahia stated. "No matter what, Glynda isn't going to be happy."

"Let's just get them to Ozpin and get back to our regular schedules," Xenon said. "And when I see that stupid fucking asshole, Russel, I'm going to beat his ass!"

"Xenon!" Nahia scolded.

"What?" Xenon snapped. "He has it coming!"

"And kicking his ass is going to solve what exactly?" Nahia asked.

Xenon groaned. "Nothing…"

"Exactly," Nahia said. "Nothing. So don't do it."

"They kinda seem like us only... With four," Chad whispered to Dam. He didn't say anything and just shrugged.

"We're not deaf," Luna said loudly.

"He talks loudly, how do you handle that?" Nahia asked Chaos.

"A _lot_ of meditation," Elek explained.

"And medication," Chaos added.

"Maybe I should try that," Luna suggested.

"I thought you meditated already?" Yancy asked.

"I wasn't talking about the meditation," Luna sighed.

"Then-? Oh," Yancy said, now getting it.

"Wow," Chaos muttered. "I pity you."

"Thanks," Luna said.

"Hey, isn't that Nico?" Yancy asked pointing towards a figure running towards them. "Hey! Nico!" He shouted, waving at him.

"Hey!" The new person said. "You do know that Glynda is going to _flip_ once she knows you went off campus, right? Right? Am I right?"

"Yes, Dominic; I've been telling him that for that past _hour and a half!_ " Luna hissed glaring at Yancy.

"What? I got curious!" Yancy defended.

"You guys are in _so_ much trouble!" Dominic said.

"Holy Radia- He has cat ears!" Taylor said with a huge smile on her face and pointing at his ears. She jumped with joy.

"So, which is it, Dominic or Nico?" Chaos asked crossing her arms. "And why do you have cat ears?"

"Dominic," He answered. "But people call me Nico."

Dam raised a brow.

"Well, that's going to be confusing," Rebecca muttered.

Nico turned to Taylor quickly and pointed at Taylor as she did. "- And to answer _your_ question, I'm a Faunus aaaaand so are those two over there, you know, the ones with the hoods and stuff over _there_ ," He said pointing to Xenon and Nahia who now had angry faces aimed at him. He paused. "Don't you know what that is?"

"No?" Elek said.

"Faunus are a species with animal features; they have no other differences to humans besides that, but are still… Well, judged," Yancy said. "Some choose to hide it while others don't- Xee and Nai are individuals who have chosen to hide it. Nico… not so much."

"And we'd _appreciate it_ if a certain _hyperactive Hunter_ would keep it that way," Xenon snapped.

"Anger, guys," Luna said. "As much as it's _infuriating_ , we need to _not_ kill allies."

Nico just had a grin on his face.

"Oi!" Xenon shouted, pointing towards him, Luna quickly holding him back. " _Don't you dare give me that grin, you damn house cat!_ "

"Whoa- sorry, I didn't think you'd get that angry, honestly," Nico said, holding up his hands. "House cat's a new one though."

"I thought we were going to this Ozpin guy- if we're not, this is a total waste of time that I could be using for jam time," Dray said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"The training room has had _enough_ of jam time, Dray," Molli said. "Leave some training dummies for me and Freedom, man!"

"Warna knows you need it," Chaos muttered.

"Please, no," Elek whispered under his breath.

"What's that supposed to mean, Chaos?!" Molli shouted.

"I _mean_ , your aim is questionable," Chaos responded.

"No, it's not! My aim is awesome!"

" _No, it's not!_ " Elek and Chaos hissed.

"Why do you guys gotta be haters, man?"

"Wow, those guys are worse they you guys," Nico pointed out.

"Blackthorn! Goldman! Rosemary! Argentus!" A woman's voice boomed.

"I'm out, later!" Nico said quickly before disappearing.

"This is bad," Nahia said quietly as a woman with blonde hair and a riding crop in her hand came stomping over.

"Who is that?" Chad asked.

"Whoa, super pretty lady!" Taylor exclaimed.

"I told you she'd have our heads!" Luna muttered through gritted teeth.

"What have I told you about leaving campus without permission?" The woman asked very sternly. "I expected this from Xenon or Yancy, not you or Nahia, miss Blackthorn! What would your father think?"

"I told him this was a bad idea, Ms. Goodwitch!" Luna defended. "But they insisted!"

"And we weren't going to let them leave on their own in the face of possible grimm," Nahia added.

"And then we found these guys and I think Ozpin needs to see them," Luna put out there.

Ms. Goodwitch sighed with narrowed eyes. "Very well, Miss Blackthorn; however, this will be my _last_ warning for you, team LYNX," She said firmly before walking off.

"Nice save, Lu- Nai!" Yancy said.

"No thanks to you- we could have been in _serious_ trouble, Goldman!" Luna snapped.

"Let's just get to Ozpin and go back to our dorm," Nahia said, beginning to walk towards the school building in the distance.

"What happened to that Nico dude?" Molli asked.

"Let's just get this over with so I can take a shower- I feel so gross right now," Rebecca said.

"Whatever," Dray said, starting to follow as the supposed team LYNX began their walk towards their school.

Rebecca followed, as did Chad, Taylor, Dam, and Molli.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Chaos asked.

"Yes, darlin', one-hundred percent," Elek said.

The pair followed the rest.

They walked inside the building, passing other students and teachers. It was a decent building with sizable classrooms and neat uniforms. Chaos liked the order, however, it was too… calm. It bothered her.

They made their way to Ozpin's office. Before Luna opened the door, she turned to Chaos and the others with a serious look.

"Ozpin is much nicer than Glynda in terms of punishment and understanding; however, he knows _everything_ , so don't even _try_ to lie to him," She said.

"He's hardcore, man," Xenon said.

"Sure," Chaos said. "Just open the door, I need to know if he knows how to fix this world problem since the boss is apparently too busy to answer it for us."

"Chaos, you know as well as any of us that even if she wasn't busy she probably couldn't tell us anyway," Elek explained.

" _Just open the door_ ," Chaos said firmly.

Luna opened the door to a fairly large room with a glass desk and a man in a suit with his back turned to them. He turned with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Good afternoon, LYNX," The man said. "To you as well; I suppose you want answers to this… combined world problem."

"And I suppose you're Ozpin," Chaos said. "Look, we'll be out of your hair once we figure out what's going on; so, do you have an answer or not?"

"I'm afraid I'm as stumped as you are, miss…"

"Just call me Chaos."

"Right, Chaos," Ozpin said. "As much as I know, the answer to your question is not something I do."

"Well, hell, there goes my plan," Xenon said, throwing his hands in the air.

Team LYNX looked at Xenon with a puzzled look.

"What?" He asked.


	6. The Temple of the Gods

**Howdy! I totally forgot to put artist comments at the top of each chapter with disclaimers. Also, this is a sort of... revision of the previous, discontinued _Demigod Platoon: E Pluribus Unum_. This time, however, it's only me writing it.**

 **This story goes between two different points of view. The first one is of my up coming comic series, _Demigods,_ and how they combined with the Percy Jackson universe (owned by Rick Riordan, who I am not). The second is of another up coming comic series, _Checkmate_ , and how they combine with the RWBY universe (owned by Roosterteeth and the late Monty Oum, who I am also not).**

 **Anyway, Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Temple of the Gods.

Liam

"Well, we asked Chiron- he doesn't seem to know what's going on either," Xander said as the group of demigods came together after formulating ways to find out what was going on.

"Who else could we ask?" Leah asked.

"Well…" Anna-Marie began.

"No," Liam said firmly.

"Liam-!"

"I said no."

"No to what?" Leah asked.

"There is a place not too far off the coast where a temple of the gods resides," Anna-Marie explained. "In this temple, there is an altar-like gazebo thing where the children of the main three can get exclusive information from Apollo."

"He's saying no because the last child of the main three that we can trust, he doesn't trust," Nicholas said.

"Well, why don't you?" Lance asked Liam curiously.

"Fuck that!" Xander said. "Suck it up and lets go!"

"I actually want to hear this- why don't you?" Leah asked.

"She's unreliable and inexperienced," Liam said.

"That's reasonable," Xander said.

"It's also Hector," Anna-Marie added.

"No, not fully!"

"He's also afraid of water," Nicholas added with a grin.

"I am not, Necromancer! I just don't trust it."

"Yeah, keep tellin' yourself that."

"Well, there's also the fact that you guys have only been there once and she's never been there," Anna-Marie said.

"She's also the only one who can get us there and she doesn't know where it is!" Liam added. "And-and mum isn't here to tell her."

"Okay, let's just drop that soft subject and talk about going to the temple, 'kay? 'Kay," Nicholas said, rubbing his hands together.

"We don't do…" Lance paused. "Water."

"You don't have to worry about it, Lance," Anna-Marie said. "Only children of the main three are allowed to step foot on the temple."

"So, say, Xander, Liam, Karly and I went to it, we'd be able to see it and stuff, but if say Anna wanted to go, we would get lost in the maze that Hecate's illusions would create," Nicholas said.

"This also applies to Romans?" Leah asked.

"Yes," Liam said. "However, since normally we don't have another world with demigods on it combined with ours, Nic and Vi are the only children of Hades or Pluto alive, so the Romans haven't had the chance to go there."

"Why?" Xander asked.

"Why my sister and I are the only Hades kids and there are no Pluto kids?" Nicholas asked. "Because before our brother went to talk to her, Persephone would smite any Hades or Pluto kid when they were found out, so… yeah."

"Damn, that's rough," Lance said.

"So, we go to the temple, get the answers from Apollo and come back," Xander said. "Sounds like a plan, so shall we go?"

Anna-Marie looked down at her communicator for the time. "After Nicholas rushes down to the underworld to meet up with Persephone," She said, looking up at Nicholas.

"What?" Nicholas began before realizing what she meant. "Oh, shit-! TIBERIUS!" Nicholas shouted running into towards his hellhound. "Underworld! Persephone! THE FLOWERS, TIBEY, THE FLOWERS!"

Tiberius barked as Nicholas jumped onto his back. They jumped through a black portal and disappeared.

"Flowers?" Leah asked.

"For the memorial," Liam said. "His brother, Simon, died in battle and we have a sort of temple in memorial to the fallen."

"Please don't mention Simon, it's a really sensitive subject," Anna-Marie pleaded.

Another portal opened and Nicholas and Tiberius jumped out. Nicholas jumped off of his hellhound and walked over to the others.

"Alright! Let's go!" Nicholas said. "Let's get Karly and head out!"

"That was quick," Lance said.

"Speed is key!" Nicholas said. "I call shotgun!"

"He always gets shotgun," Anna-Marie said.

"Always!" Nicholas said walking towards the house.

"Come on, Xander," Liam said. "The sooner we get there, the better."

Anna-Marie and Liam followed Nicholas, as did Xander.

"So, this is your house?" Xander asked with his arms crossed.

"It's not much, but we make due," Anna-Marie said, walking inside.

Nicholas had already made his way inside and went looking for Karly, the daughter of Poseidon.

"It was my uncle's place until he got a ranching job in Texas," Liam said. "He gave it to my mum when we were attacked by a dragon back in London."

"So you lived in London a long time ago?"

"Yeah, but left due to security issues," Liam said. "Thanks a lot, Hera…" He muttered. "Is she where she usually is?" He shouted to Nicholas.

"Nope!" Nicholas shouted back as he walked down the stairs towards the front door where Liam and Xander stood, waiting.

"So where the bloody Tartarus…?" Liam hissed under his breath.

"I'm right here!" A female voice said from behind Liam with an upbeat tone.

Liam jumped a little and his entire body sparked.

"Karly-! What did I say about sneaking up on me and Michael?" Liam scolded.

"I didn't mean to!" She whined. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make your spark, sparky."

"Don't call me sparky!" Liam hissed.

"Oh- sorry- Li," Karly corrected. "So why are you looking for me? Did I do something wrong?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"We need to go to the Temple of the gods," Nicholas said.

"And I get to go? Cool! Who's this guy?" She asked pointing to Xander.

"Call me Xander," He said.

"Let's go!" Nicholas said.

"I call shotgun!" Karly shouted.

"Bitch, no! I already called it!" Nicholas shouted.

"You don't get to sit in the front after the last time!" Liam said.

"What?!"

"You're the reason why we don't have any other drinks in my car other than water!" Liam said. "You get to sit in the back with Xander."

"And I already called shotgun, woman!" Nicholas repeated. "I always get shotgun!"

"This is very true," Liam agreed.

"Wait, where are you guys going?" Bridgette asked, slightly annoyed, slightly curious. She was sitting on Zackary again.

"The Temple of the gods for answers to our problem," Liam answered. "We'll be back."

"You better! You know that Francesca won't go into Mark's basement and Nic did a number on the laddy!" Zackary said.

"That's what he gets for try to mod my bike!" Nicholas shouted as he made his way to the garage. "Come on, Li! Get your Hellcat out!"

"It's locked, you know," Liam said following Nicholas.

"Why in my father's name do you lock your car inside the garage?" Nicholas questioned, opening the left-hand garage door to reveal Liam's Hellcat Charger.

"Because Lovino has been trying to at least sit in the driver's seat since I got it," Liam answered unlocking his car.

"Nice sports car," Xander said, slightly indifferent. "How'd you get it?"

"Stole it," Liam answered as he slid into the driver's seat.

"Why are you still driving it around then?" Xander asked, getting in. "I'm surprised you're not in prison!"

"Well, I stole it from a monster dealership," Liam said. "Before we destroyed the building, I snagged this bad boy."

"Did you grab your bike from there, too?" Xander asked Nicholas as Liam started the car when everyone loaded in.

"Nope," Nicholas said. "It was a gift from dad."

Liam backed out of the garage and headed for the shore.

"How far is it exactly?" Karly asked.

"Not too far," Liam said, driving down the highway. "It's not like it's all the way in Greece."

"From what I remember, it's probably… one- one and a half nautical mile," Nicholas said.

"And people don't just run into it?" Karly asked.

"No, they don't because Hecate's magic keeps it hidden," Liam said. "Like I told you a million times before."

"I'm no good with memory, dude."

"Obviously…"

"So, is it on an island, or a mountain, or…"

"It's floating in the ocean surrounded by cliffs which I told you."

"Is it huge?"

"Yes."

"Is it, like, protected by sea monsters, and eagles, and hellhounds-!"

"That is not a thing because Hecate's magic is enough," Nicholas explained. "My hellhounds can't even get near that place."

"How do you know, Nicky?"

"Don't call me Nicky," Nicholas said firmly. "And I know because Tiberius and Zeke jumped through a portal back home before we were even able to see it."

"Zeke is another hellhound of yours?" Xander asked.

"Zeke used to be my brother's hellhound," Nicholas answered. "Doberman Pinscher breed, six-foot at the shoulder, and very well trained."

"You're a hellhound freak, Nic," Karly said.

"Not a freak, I just know a lot about them," Nicholas said. "I'm their master; however, that's a new one."

"Well, I try."

"Quit insulting teammates, Karly," Liam said.

"I wasn't-!"

"Remember the list and agreement you signed, Karly?" Liam said.

"Yeah…"

"Freak is one of the words," Liam said.

"Right, sorry; no more saying the f word," Karly said. "I mean, I can't help the other f word, but… you know what I mean, right?"

"Sure, he does," Nicholas said, looking over his shoulder. "He still doesn't like you, though."

"Of course, why would he," She muttered.

"Oh, don't be mopey," Nicholas said. "He'll warm up to you…" He paused. "...Eventually."

"Oh, great, eventually; Nic says Zeus boy's gonna warm up to me! I sure hope I get to "not gonna zap me" stage soon!"

"Quit with the sarcasm," Liam said.

"I get that you might have some beef with another Neptune- I mean Poseidon kid, but that's not really an OK to harass her," Xander said.

"Well, when you get stabbed in the back by one and your sister gets killed because of it, you get gods damned paranoid about new teammates," Liam said.

"Wait, what?" Xander asked.

"Touchy subject," Nicholas explained. He turned to Liam with a serious look. "Don't get road rage. I don't wanna die today."

"Shore!" Karly shouted.

"What? I really don't wanna die!" Nicholas said.

"No! Shore, dude!" Karly explained, pointing out the window towards the beach. "You know, water?"

"Oh, I thought you were making an ocean pun again."

"I don't always use ocean puns…"

"Yes, you do," Liam said. He parked in the parking lot near the beach.

"No, I don't," Karly defended, as they all got out of the car.

Liam locked his Hellcat Charger.

"So, shall we go sea monster or boat?" Karly asked.

"Are you serious?" Xander asked, slightly annoyed.

"She is being absolutely serious," Nicholas said. "She always wants to travel by sea monster."

"But we don't let her because it always attempts to eat us!" Liam hissed.

"It doesn't try and eat me," Karly said.

"That's cause you're a kid of Poseidon and we're kids of Hades and Zeus," Nicholas said.

"I told him you weren't food."

"Obviously he didn't believe you," Liam said.

"Are you done arguing?" Xander said. "Just pick one and let's go!"

"Boat," Nicholas and Liam said together.

"Aw, we never get to ride on Bob…" Karly whined.

"Because Bob tries to eat us!"

"I told him you weren't food!"

"Bob?" Xander asked.

"Yes, Bob," Nicholas said.

"What? It's a good name!" Karly defended.

"It's not creative!"

"Neither are you 'thy wears too much black and white'!"

"'Thy wears too much black and white'-? What kind of comeback is that ms. 'I wear a swimsuit as a top'?" Nicholas asked, his hands on his hips.

"That- that is true," Karly said. "How do you come up with these awesome comebacks?"

"Practice," Nicholas said, crossing his arms. "Lots and lots of practice, lesser is also why your pets don't have good, creative names."

"Bob is a good name!"

"No, it's not!"

"Just summon the bloody boat, Karly," Liam said as they reached the edge of the beach.

"Alrighty!" Karly said as she rubbed her hands together. "Dad! Gimme a boat to get to the temple!" She threw her hands out like she wanted a hug from the water.

For a while, there was nothing. Just the sound of seagulls and the tide hitting the beach. Then, slowly, but surely, a boat rose from the depths of the ocean, eventually popping upward to the surface of the water, dripping off the water on the deck. It was a fishing boat.

"It reeks of fish," Nicholas said, covering his nose.

"It's a fishing boat, silly!" Karly explained.

"Does it really matter?" Xander asked.

"No, not really," Liam sighed. "However, I would rather not have to deal with fish stench on the ride there."

"I can't choose the boat," Karly said. "My dad just gives me one."

"Because of Hector, bloody prick," Liam muttered as he boarded the ship. "Come on, let's just get to the temple."

"Isn't that what I was just saying?" Xander asked as everyone boarded the ship.


	7. The Portal

**This story goes between two different points of view. The first one is of my up coming comic series, _Demigods,_ and how they combined with the Percy Jackson universe (owned by Rick Riordan, who I am not). The second is of another up coming comic series, _Checkmate_ , and how they combine with the RWBY universe (owned by Roosterteeth and the late Monty Oum, who I am also not).**

 **Anyway, Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Portal.

Chaos

"Was it really a good idea to leave them to their devices?" Elek asked as he chased Chaos down the cobblestone roads of Sac'ar. "I mean, we all know what happens when Taylor is left on her own."

"I know," Chaos said. "But I'm not leaving Sac'ar unprotected while I'm discussing our problem with the old man."

"Fair point," Elek said.

"Their professor was no help; I should have went straight to Lanos," Chaos muttered. "Once we get our answer, we won't waste time."

"What if he doesn't have an answer?"

"Then we ask the goddess'," Chaos answered. "But Lanos always has an answer, so we won't need to go to that measure."

They reached a rickety old shack at the edge of town near the castle of Sac'ar. An old, elderly eastern dragon had wrapped itself around it.

"Good afternoon, Pei-Pei," Elek greeted the dragon. Pei-Pei just snorted and went back to his nap.

Chaos knocked on the shack's door hard. "Lanos! Open up!"

"What do you want, brat?!" A man's raspy voice shouted from behind the door.

"We need answers!" Elek shouted. "Our world seems to have combined with another inhabited by supposed Hunters and Huntresses."

The door slammed open to nothing but a trail of orange soul energy and a dusty hallway.

"Enter," The old man said.

"I see nothing has changed," Elek muttered as they entered the shack.

At the end of the hallway, there was a living room with a lit fireplace. On a wooden chair was the man named Lanos, the oldest spirit-energy user in Sac'ar. He was a master of spirit-energy and the forger of spirit-energy specified weapons. He had pitch black hair and a leather coat. He turned his head to see the two younger spirit-energy users with a scarred face.

"A little warm outside for a fire, isn't it?" Elek asked.

"Quiet boy," He snapped. "Come; on the floor," He added as he held his hands out and a mist of orange spirit-energy scattered before him.

The two kneeled beside Lanos' chair and looked at the mist. Images of a tower, house, temple, cave, and many other locations that they knew appeared in the mist. They scattered into a circle where the knights of the space-time continuum stood in battle-ready positions, beaten and bloody.

"It seems like your knights are in trouble," Lanos explained. "They may not last for much longer."

"How do we help?" Elek asked.

"You'll have to find the portal with your team and eight others- the other world's teams called LYNX and ACDD," Lanos explained.

The images exploded into a new image of a ring of stone with a misty screen of ever-so changing colors.

"The portal will take you where you want to go- the ship, as the knight of space explained- and from there, you'll be able to help them."

"Where is it?" Chaos asked.

"You'll have to find it- here," Lanos said tossing Elek a stone. "This will tell you where it is."

"What-? How?" Chaos asked.

"You'll know when it happens," Lanos said. "Now get out before I kill you brats!"

With that, the two of them left.

"What's the plan?" Elek asked.

"We talk to Ozpin again- tell him we need those teams, LYNX and ACDD, and then go off and find that portal," Chaos explained.

"Sounds like a plan," Elek said.

"It is a plan."

"Stop bein' so literal, darlin'. It means I agree with you."

"Oh, right; sorry."

"Have you been feeling okay?"

Chaos almost tripped when he uttered those words. "What makes you say that?" She asked.

"Ever since…" Elek paused. "...You've been acting off; it's a little worrying. I didn't want to ask in front of the others, but are you?"

"I…" Chaos couldn't answer. She didn't want him to know she was scared. At any moment Tak'r could attack their city and they could be put back in the state they once were less than a year ago- in ruin, as they still are.

The two made their way back to Beacon Academy, passing the construction sight for the entire peasant district. The two could barely look at it.

When they reached Beacon, they went straight for Ozpin's office. They opened the doors forcefully.

"We need to talk," Chaos said.

"And what do I owe the pleasure?" Ozpin asked.

"We need Team LYNX and Team ACDD," Chaos explained. "I'll say more when they get here."

Ozpin pressed the button on the intercom. "Team LYNX and Team ACDD, please come to my office at this time," He said.

They waited a few minutes until eight students entered the room, including, Luna, Yancy, Nahia, Xenon, and Nico.

"Hey! I remember you guys!" Nico said. "The ones who didn't know what a Faunus was!"

"And you're cat boy," Chaos said. "Anyway, we have answers, and we need you guys."

"Glad to help!" Yancy said right before Luna smacked him in the arm. "Ow- what was that for?"

"You don't even know what we're needed for," Luna muttered.

"Well, you won't have a choice," Elek said. "Once the Boss has you in her grasp, you can't get out."

"We need to find a portal that'll take us to the Butterfly Effect ship where we'll be able to fix what happened and get back to our daily lives," Chaos said.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Nico asked.

"Because Sac'ar is bound by their word," Elek said. "We are noble, unlike Tak'r who cheats and bends reality in their benefit."

"That's enough for me," Nahia said. "I say they speak the truth. We should help."

"But we barely know them," Luna warned.

"And they barely know us," Xenon said. "We should help."

Luna sighed.

"We leave at dawn," Elek said. "It will give you time to prepare; pack, rest, and be ready for any sudden combat."

The two left the office and made their way back to Sac'ar.


End file.
